


(not) mine

by illiterateidiot



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Poetry, especially for someone who would rather die than have someone see them as they are, i think about how shitty being a celebrity would be a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiterateidiot/pseuds/illiterateidiot
Summary: as a celebrity, richie does not have much of his life that isn't sold to magazines or posted on twitter within the hour. but for the first time in his life he has something he covets enough to keep his.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	(not) mine

my life is not mine

my mistakes are an open book

but for the first time

(since the summer i forgot i'd never forget)

i have something that  _ is _ mine

my jokes (my lies) are not mine

my friends (my colleagues) are not mine

even they (lucky fucking seven) are not mine

i am on display

they can have me as i am

they can have me as i was

(who i long to never be again)

but they cannot have him;

cannot have us;

because this is  _ mine _

**Author's Note:**

> was thinking about how fucking annoying it must be to be a celebrity, not even able to have like lunch without a paparazzi photo getting passed around, especially when three of your closest friends are also celebrities, and how hard it is to start a relationship when you're already on display like that. so richie endures the bullshit of coming out, endures the media tearing into him about his past and his future and his career, but he refuses to let them have eddie. that relationship, what they mean to each other, that is his. that is theirs.


End file.
